Here's Your Letter again
by InvisibleInsanity
Summary: Sorry, but I had to delete it then put it up again, because of some problems with opening it. Again, this is my first fanfic so be nice please. Please review, because all typs of reviews are welcome. Song fic to Blink 182's Here's Your Letter. Enjoy.Maybe


**Ok this is my first fan-fic, so try to be nice. See if you can guess what the pairing is before the end. Also I'm use to speaking German so there could be some mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Nothing is mine! Don't own DGM, or the song!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He never got the chance to tell him.

_Cut the skin to the bone__  
Fall asleep all alone  
Hear your voice in the dark_

He hated the night. He always had, but now, now it was different. It was in the night that he had last seen him, last spoken with him.

_Lose myself in your eyes__  
Choke my voice Say goodnight  
As the world falls apart _

Some how, he should have known that would be the last time. He kept telling himself how stupid he was not to feel it, sense it even. But he didn't.

_Fuck I can't let this kill me, let go  
I need some more time to fix this_

He could have stooped it, but he did not, and that's what was really getting to him. He just stood there not doing a thing. He could have fixed this.

_Here's a letter for you  
__But the words get confused  
And the conversation dies_

He had written him a letter once, never gave it to him, but he did write it. God, how he wished he had given him that letter. Maybe things would have been different.

_Apologize for the past  
Talk some shit take it back  
Are we cursed to this life_

They had been fighting. About something so stupid, he couldn't remember what it was about. It was weird that they had been fighting in the first place. They never made a habit of it. But that last conversation had been different. The other didn't want to fight with him. That was another reason why he hated that conversation. It was to good, to perfect.

_Fuck I can't let this kill me, let go  
I need some more time to fix this problem_

He should have seen it coming right then._  
_

_I need some more time to fix this problem  
I need some more time to fix this_

He tried, at least, he tried to tell himself that he tried. If he had just moved a little faster, gotten there sooner...but he didn't...but he had tried...right?

_I'm talking to the ceiling  
My life just lost all meaning  
Do one thing for me tonight  
I'm dying in this silence_

He had prayed and prayed for him to come back, even though he knew it was no use. Everything was quiet... it was horrible. The only noises were Kandas yelling, witch surprisingly seemed louder and more often these days.

_The last star left in heaven  
__Is falling down to earth and  
Do you still feel the same way_

"Your my best friend...no, closer than a friend," He had, with that cut smile he had, "And I would do anything for you, you know that."

_Do you still feel the same way_

"I bet you wouldn't now" He thought sadly, "Not after what I did."

_Fuck I can't let this kill me, let go  
I need some more time to fix this problem_

"I need you! I am so sorry! I should have protected you, helped you! I should have told you! ...I loved you, more than anything...I LOVED YOU!!" He screamed in the horrible, dreadful, unforgiving, night. Because the other had fallen, and there had been no one there to catch him. And ironicly, the person who should have been there to catch him, had no one there to catch him either. But unlike the other, thats the way he wanted it.

_ I need some more time to fix this problem  
I need some more time to fix this_

Lavi loved Allen, but he never got to tell him. But maybe, just maybe, there was still a chance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you think? I really want to know. Also I love writing song fics, so if you have a song that I could try writing to, it would be most appreciated! Thank you for reading, and hopefully reviewing!^_^**


End file.
